Foreseen
by SevenGemsOfLove
Summary: It was something no one would have predicted. It was something beyond her wildest imaginations. When Haru Miura's five minutes in future was over, she was left with the biggest shock of her life. Now how should she act knowing that? - 5986 -
1. - Prologue -

Hello everyone who are reading this story! I actually wrote a 5986 story a few years ago but I deleted it as I felt like I cannot write it and I didn't have the motivation to. But that was around two years ago and now I'm ready to continue writing. The plot of this story is not actually related to that story I wrote before. (The story I wrote before was called 'Photograph') But I might add a few fragments of that story to this.

I have a great imagination when it comes to fan fictions, but I always found it hard to spin them into words. So I'm trying my very best here. Therefore if you feel that I have to improve in any area please tell. And if you don't like anything about the story, please tell nicely and I'll try my best to make it better.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ Or any characters in that anime/manga.

* * *

**-FORESEEN-**

**Chapter 01: Prologue**

* * *

For Haru Miura, life has been unpredictable. She was supposed to finish the prestigious Midori Middle School and continue her way to Midori High school. There she was supposed to start paving her way to become a successful doctor. She was supposed to do all these things with no distractions. Her only goal was supposed to be working hard to fulfill her dream. That was supposed to be the only thing that she worried about. But No. Life had other plans for her. Life has thrown her into so many unexpected situations. Most what a normal person will not even believe.

If someone asked her ten years ago how her life would be in ten years, her answer would be nothing like how her life actually is now. The day she met Reborn and Tsuna was life altering. But today, thanks to that fateful event, she has forged many strong bonds with so many people and has gone through so many situations with all of them. They meant the world to her and she will not trade that for anything in this world.

Five years have passed since that day. And knowing what their lives have become, she was grateful that they all made it alive to their senior year of high school.

After graduating Midori Middle School, she started attending Namimori High. Rejecting a chance to be in the prestigious all girls' high school, to be in a public school was not well received by her parents. Especially her dad. But after all the long hours of convincing, they agreed to let her join Namimori High. Normally, she would never make such a bold step. But knowing every abnormal thing her friends go through in their life, she can't bear not being there and not knowing how they are. It was a choice she made in a blink of an eye and never looked back.

To be fair, Switching from an all-girls school to a mixed school was odd. Then again, any major change in life is hard to get used to. She learnt that a long time ago. But with Tsuna, Kyoko and Hana as her friends, it wasn't as hard as she initially expected it to be.

Going to school with the whole gang made her feel a lot closer to them than ever. Tsuna actually started to acknowledge her. Though not in the way her 13-year old self would have wanted. But as a good friend. Since then, their friendship blossomed, it made her realized that her love for him wasn't exactly romantic love. It was just a love a friend will have for another friend.

Soon after starting high school, her love for Tsuna faded. Tsuna was a dear friend to her and Kyoko is her best friend. Now whenever Tsuna and Kyoko hold hands or anything, Haru is the first one to think how cute and perfect they are together.

And Yes. Tsuna and Kyoko are officially dating. That was bound to happen anyway. They started dating few months after the gang started high school. Even now, they are going very strong. Everyone is expecting them to get married soon after finishing high school.

Tsuna and Kyoko are not the only ones who have opened up a new chapter of their lives.

Yammamoto and Gokudera are still as popular with girls as they always were. Actually they both have girlfriends now. That was kind of a surprise to everyone since they never showed much interest in girls despite the girls showing interest in them.

Yammamoto is actually dating a girl he met while the Vongola family was at Italy during holidays. Her name was Reneta. She lives in Italy but she is half Japanese. Though both of them are staying in different continents, they do maintain a wonderful relationship.

What truly surprised everyone was Gokudera getting a girlfriend. He always seems to be so attached and loyal to Tsuna. As if his whole life depended on protecting Tsuna. The shock was magnified when everyone learned who his girlfriend was. Chrome Dokuro, who was always quiet, but sweet and caring. But to this day, how they got together remains a mystery.

Meanwhile Mukoro wandered of somewhere after he was freed, but he still shows up when needed. Ryohei is the same as always. The same energetic and the extreme guy.

Hibari is still the distant guy that he is. He hates crowds and rarely talks to anyone from the gang. Though he seems to hang out with Adelheid Suzuki (Adel) a lot.

Adel wasn't a normal girl. She is a member of Simon family. A mafia family just like Vongola. She is always so cold and seemed to not care about anything or anyone other than herself. A lot like Hibari in that aspect. Who knows? Maybe that is why they hang out.

Lambo and I-Pin are 10 years old now. I-Pin is actually very intelligent and is very passionate about learning. Lambo on the other hand is the polar opposite. He hasn't changed a bit. He is still the spoiled brat he was when Haru first met him. He will probably be like that for a long time. Moreover Bianchi has moved back to Italy due to some family business and Reborn is still Tsuna's home tutor.

And here is Haru. Everyone seems to be finding out new things in their lives but Haru seems to be the only one on the same page as she always was.

For a girl who was thrown into strings of unexpected situations for years, such a situation haven't crossed her path for a long time. But no one knows what to expect, because who knows, tomorrow could be the day your life might change…

* * *

This chapter was simply a prologue. I wanted to give an insight to how everyone's lives were and this served as a short introduction. And remember this is a 5986 story, but for the purpose of the story, I made Gokudera have a girlfriend just to spice things up. The actual storyline will begin next chapter.

And make sure you leave all your thoughts on the story in a review. Because a writer can only write with great motivation and that is something readers can provide. ^_^

* * *

= **I made some changes to this chapter. Changes which will play a big role later on. So those who read this earlier, please not that!**

~ **SevenGemsOfLove**~


	2. - The Future -

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes beforehand. I really need a beta reader right now, so if I do manage to find one, hopefully it will improve. So for now, please bear with me. And please point out if there are any major or minor mistakes in the story. Whether is spelling or grammar. I would fix them as soon as I could.**

In addition, I am currently writing another 5986 fic. You can find the summary of the story in my profile page. I am not sure when I will upload it, but I will. So you can give your thoughts on that story through reviews here!

**You can continue to the chapter now. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ Or any characters in that anime/manga.

* * *

**-FORESEEN-**

**Chapter 2: The Future**

* * *

"Lambo-san will not study!" Lambo whined as Haru laid out some homework on the table.

"Lambo! Studying is very important!" I-Pin snapped at Lambo as she arranged some papers she was holding.

All Haru could do was sigh. This is what happens each time she tries to tutor them. Well, mostly Lambo. Lambo, with his arrogance, refused to cooperate, though I-Pin was very enthusiastic.

"Now, now Lambo-chan, you have to stop doing that!"

Though she was well aware what Lambo would respond, it has become a habit saying that to Lambo. As expected, Lambo responded with a typical Lambo response.

"Tch! Lambo-san is the strongest Hitman in the world, so he doesn't need to study!"

"Aah..."

The rest of the session continued the unchanged. Haru was unsuccessful in her attempt to convince Lambo to study and to stop disturbing I-Pin, who was obviously very annoyed by Lambo's antics at that point.

During the past five years, it was safe to say that the person who changed most was I-Pin. She gave up on becoming an assassin and decided to pursue with her studies.

Now, she can speak Japanese very well and her hair has grown long so she doesn't have which Lambo would call a 'tail head'.

Despite I-Pin's growth over the years, Lambo was still the same. He still refers to himself in third person and bursts into tears if anything hurt him. It's safe to say that something's never change.

Though he trimmed his afro and stopped stuffing it with all that junk he carries around with him. But that doesn't mean he doesn't carry all that junk. Now, everything he carries is stuffed in a special bag sent to him by the Bovino family. According to Lambo, the bag is an extraordinary bag as it is bottomless and can an endless amount of things.

The bag was definitely fascinating. But it was the mafia. You can never predict the next thing which will happen and the things you will see if you get involved with them.

"Hurry up I-Pin!"

It seemed that Lambo was getting very impatient at this point. I-Pin chose to ignore him which made him even more furious.

"I-PIN!"

He was still ignored.

"Fine! Lambo-san is going to go to the future and play with everyone there!"

With this, Haru finally decided to intervene and take the step which everybody has labeled as 100 percent effective.

"Lambo! Tsuna-san told you to stop using it! We can't risk something like what happened to Irie-san and the Byakuran guy ever happening again."

"Tch."

Well, of course Lambo didn't pay any attention to her worlds and took the ten year bazooka from his bag.

"Lambo!"

Haru spoke with a stern glare. It has come to the last resort now. This was the moment where the 100 percent effective method comes into action.

"I will give you candy!"

With this Lambo's eyes brightened and drool started to form from his mouth.

Haru used his bliss to snatch the ten-year bazooka and put it on the shelf nearby.

A few years ago, everyone struck a deal not to spoil Lambo, considering the spoiled brat he was becoming. He has actually become a spoiled brat by now. So it was just a measure to minimize it.

Moreover, Tsuna decided not to give Lambo any pocket-money and Lambo can only get candy once a month. Though it didn't stop him from demanding for everything, he was a hell lot less irritating than he was before.

The only time anyone was allowed to give him candy was when he is on the verge of doing something very thoughtless and stupid. Like trying to use the ten year bazooka.

That is why getting candy now, is like a once in a blue moon occurrence for Lambo.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Lambo left an hour later, though he wasn't able to complete half of his homework. The candy trick made him at least try a little.

Whilst I-Pin completed her work perfectly and left half an hour before Lambo did. Meaning the remaining thirty minutes was Haru trying her best to shove anything into Lambo's hollow brain.

His departure meant that Haru has to get started on her own homework. It has been just a week since school begun and yet, she was bombarded with tons of homework. Though she was glad that Kyoko, Tsuna and Hana all ended up in the same class as her. The rest of the gang were in the same class as well. Talk about coincidence.

According to Reborn, it was all the courtesy of a special class assigner called Vongolavsky. She has yet to find out who the said person was.

With a groan Haru made her way to her bed where her backpack was. But things took an unexpected turn when she suddenly slipped. It wasn't a clumsy slip.

Turns out Lambo has thrown an unfinished grape juice packet on the floor and thanks to that Haru felt herself falling head first to the ground. For a moment, she was relieved when she was able to regain her balance thanks to the chair that was there.

But the relief didn't last long. Because when she pushed the chair back, it hit the shelf nearby and before she knew it, it was the ten year bazooka that was falling on her.

Damn that thing. Lambo forgot to take it back, so it was still on the shelf. Well not anymore, because that thing was falling, right towards her.

It happened so dramatically that she wasn't able to clearly comprehend the whole situation. The whole thing happened so fast, because when Haru opened her eyes, she found herself in a bright, purple place.

That didn't last very long either, because in a split second, she found herself standing on her feet.

With the first glance at her surroundings, she was sure that it wasn't her room. And like hell that was even her home. There was only one explanation. Ten years. The Future.

"If I was hit by the ten year bazooka, does that mean I am in the future?"

That whole thought made her shudder.

Sure, she was curious about how her future will be like. But she also believed that knowing something like that will be a bad omen. It would be like skipping to the end of a book and miss all the great parts of it.

For a few seconds, she was stunned by her surroundings.

It seemed like she was in a hallway. Not just a hallway. A very richly decorated and a magnificent one of that. The walls were made from hard wood and the floor was made of wood and there was a red carpet covering it. It looked somewhat like a castle. At least she didn't end up in the middle of the road. But still.

"Where am I?"

That was all she could think as walked softly through the hallway with questions like what she was doing there on her mind.

The peaceful walk didn't last long as the sound of a nearby door opening put her to a halt. She was quick enough to hide behind a giant armor which stood there.

From a side she was able to make out faint shadows of the two people who left the room.

"There should have been a way. You should have figured it out!"

Haru's eyes widened. That voice.

"Don't you think I would have done something if I could, Tsuna!?"

Her eyes widened even more. There was no mistake. One person Tsuna and the other person was none other than the pervert doctor.

"Sorry. It's just... I just can't believe this. He can't be dead."

Her eyes widened even more if possible.

This was one of the worst possible situations one would land in a trip to the future. From what she was hearing, someone just died. And judging from Tsuna's voice, it was obviously someone very important to him.

What was going on?

"I know…"

She can hear Tsuna sighing to that.

"This was the worst situation imaginable…"

"True..."

"I can't believe I have to inform everyone about this now… I was hoping it would be happy news that they were going to hear from me. But…"

"…"

Haru wasn't able to make out most of what they said afterwards due to them walking far away from the door to the staircase.

But Hearing that short exchange of words, Haru was dying to know what was going on. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that people from the past shouldn't intervene with the future, she can't help it.

Taking a deep breath, Haru took a bold step into the room which Tsuna and Shamal left a minute ago.

The next scene was not what she expected.

Because the room was literally crying out death.

The person lying on the bed, attached to all those medical equipment's was none other than Hayato Gokudera. Vongola's Storm Guardian. The guy who was always mean to little kids. The guy who always called Haru a stupid woman.

On instinct, Haru ran towards the bed.

"Haru?"

She didn't even notice Bianchi who was sitting near a side of the bed. Her eyes were bloodshot and her voice was trembling. It was a side of Bianchi that Haru has never seen.

"Bianchi-san..."

Haru was at loss of words.

The Ahodera of this time is dead. He was actually dead. And Bianchi was obviously having a hard time with that.

"I still can't believe Lavina-san passed on her disease to Hayato..."

Bianchi murmured in a broken voice.

"We found out too late... A-and n-now…"

Because of all the pain she was enduring at that point, Bianchi didn't even notice that it was the past Haru she was speaking to.

"I-I just hope, Lilia-chan doesn't suffer the same fate like her father and grandmother. You must look after her well, Haru."

Bianchi continued.

Lilia-chan? Gokudera has a kid? And why was Bianchi telling Haru to look after the kid?

Haru's mind was wobbling with confusion when out of nowhere, the pink smoke covered and before she knew it she was in her own room.

That five minutes surely felt like an eternity. But that five minutes has scarred her more than anything else could.

What just happened? How could Gokudera just die? How come no one knew about that illness? Who was Lavina? And who was Lilia-chan that Bianchi mentioned? And why was she telling Haru to look after her? And most importantly, how should she act in the present time after witnessing this?

**-TBC-**

* * *

**There you go. The second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. And as I said before, please tell me if there are any mistakes.**

**Anyways thank you for reading.**

**=')**


	3. - Aftermath -

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ Or any characters in that anime/manga.

* * *

**-FORESEEN-**

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

* * *

**Haru's POV**

The whole gang was sitting in mount Namimori, all enjoying their lunch. The whole atmosphere was light and joyous and no one hesitated to share their thoughts with each other. Haru was chatting happily to Kyoko about the new cakes available in the cake shop while Tsuna was trying to awkwardly let himself in their conversation.

Everything was going perfectly until a loud meow came from a side, diverting everyone's attention to there. To their relief, it wasn't anything big. The scene in front of them was a normal scene. It was Gokudera desperately trying to get Uri away from him. The cat seemed to be bothering him more than usual making him choke it out of frustration.

This act, of course made Haru stand up.

"Gokudera-san! You must treat Uri-chan nicely!"

This made Gokudera more pissed than he was at the moment. "Shut the hell up you stupid woman!" While saying this, he accidently let Uri out of his grasp as the said cat was more than happy to run away.

"Uri!" Gokudera cried out as he returned to Uri hunting. Haru can only sigh at his behavior as Lambo and I-Pin kept mimicking Gokudera.

Tsuna was watching the whole scene with a sweat drop. Yammamoto was his usual optimistic self as he laughed and cheered on Uri. Ryohei was no different as he yelled at Uri to _annoy Gokudera to the extreme. _The girls were all sitting silently. Hana was of course thinking that Gokudera was a true definition of a monkey.

The next scene made everyone's happy expressions disappear without a trace. Gokudera kept running around, searching for Uri as he suddenly heard her meow near the edge of the cliff.

The cat was sitting there, with the usual proud expression as Gokudera dived to take her. But it didn't go as successfully as he planned. His dive was reckless and everyone could stare in horror as Gokudera tripped and fell from the mountain.

That moment, Haru, along with everyone else was hoping that a miracle saved Gokudera as they all leaned at the spot that Gokudera fell. But minutes passed and no one showed up. That was the point that reality hit everyone. Nobody dared to say anything as the boys were preparing to climb down the cliff to search for Gokudera.

Haru can only stare in utter horror. "GOKUDERA-SAN!"

"Haru!"

"Haru! Are you all right!"

Haru's eyes were wide open at the sound of someone calling. She blinked her eyes a few times only to realize it was her mother.

"Kaa-san!" Haru softly replied as her mother patted her hair.

"Haru-chan, are you all right? You were screaming in your sleep. And you are sweating too." pointed out with worry glazing her eyes.

"Y-Yes! Haru is fine. It was just a nightmare…" Haru replied brightly giving her mother a thumbs up. But inside she was shivering because of the 'nightmare'. It's not like she can tell her mother about yesterday's event. She wasn't sure that she could tell anyone about it actually.

"I see. Well you should get up now. It's already seven." Her mother replied as she stood up and walked towards the door.

Haru slightly nodded as she glanced at the alarm. She was supposed to be up at least fifteen minutes earlier. She must have missed the alarm due to that dream.

That dream was something she didn't even want to think about. It might have been just a dream and Gokudera might be happy and alive right now. But the future events did happen. And it was still haunting her to her very core.

…**.**_**foreseen**_**...**

Haru reached the class a few minutes early. As she expected, only a few students were there. The rest were too lazy to show up early and most of them showed up late. Most of her classmates have screwed up their studies already despite it only being a week since school started.

Her seat was by the window and she thoroughly enjoyed sitting there. She was able to see the outdoors, which looked really nice as her class was on the fourth floor.

"Hey, Stupid Woman!"

Haru was a bit startled when someone broke her out of her trance. Quickly, she turned back and looked at the person who was talking and she was not at all surprised to see it was Gokudera. Seriously, who else will call her by that insulting name?

To be honest, Haru didn't know how to react. She just saw this guy die and she was dwelling about it for the last eight hours and even had a nightmare about it happening. So she just have to give a shot to her normal attitude towards him.

"G-G-Gokudera-san! W-what do you want?"

So much for being her normal self. Haru thought. She has acted like an utter fool and now he was looking at her with questionable eyes. But he was smart enough to let it brush away assuming that she was thinking one of her crazy thoughts.

"Tenth asked me to tell you that the whole family is going to have dinner at his place this evening."

Haru nodded at this. Maybe a little too much because Gokudera was giving her the weird look again.

"Where is Tsuna-san?." Haru asked and this time she managed to say it normally. Thank God.

"Uh. Yeah. About that, Reborn-san took him training or something… So well, he won't be able to make it to school." Gokudera replied.

Haru gave a light nod at this.

"Haru-san!"

Oh. That was definitely not Gokudera speaking.

"Chrome-chan!" Haru replied with a bright smile.

That girl was her best friend along with Kyoko and Hana. After everything they all went through the future and all, Chrome has really opened up to everyone.

"Good morning Hayato-kun" Chrome softly smiled at her boyfriend, who by the way sits right behind Haru, which leaves her more open to his daily insults.

Gokudera reply was very un-Gokudera.

He gave Chrome a genuine smile and right after that, gave Haru a glare. He was probably embarrassed that she was witnessing his moment with Chrome. Taking note, Haru was quick enough to turn back around.

But after seeing that moment, something stirred inside Haru. It wasn't jealousy or anything like that. It was guilt. She didn't know why but seeing that reminded her of that future. How will Chrome act if she found out that her boyfriend was dead in ten years. How much pain will she be in? Not only her. Bianchi will be heartbroken to know what happened to her only brother. Tsuna would be equally sad. Nobody was going to be happy.

"Miss Miura!" Someone yelled at her.

Haru's eyes looked up to see their teacher glaring daggers at her. Not only that. The whole class was staring at her. And they were all standing up while Haru was sitting.

Awkwardly, Haru stood up and for a few seconds Mrs. Glia kept glaring at her making Haru feel very uncomfortable. That women really was a living demon.

She can hear the whole class snickering at her making her feel more and more humiliated. What an awful start for an equally awful day.

**.…**_**foreseen**_**...**

The rest of the day progressed better than the first few hours. Yammamoto showed up to class ten minutes late and Tsuna didn't even show up. Which meant that Glia was on an edge and made sure that everyone paid for Yammamoto being late and Tsuna being absent. The demon that bitch was.

"Tsu-kun trains a lot and comes back with a lot of cuts…" Kyoko kept telling Haru and Hana about her worries regarding Tsuna's training. Chrome has already left so it was just the three of them. They finished school a few minutes ago and were now walking home.

"Kyoko, he may not look like it, but I'm sure he is fine." Hana was trying her best to make her friend feel better.

Somewhere during the last five years, Hana has come to know about the mafia and everything Kyoko and others were involved. She took it hard. The fact that she was left in the dark about all that was painful for her. And that even lead to a huge crack forming in her friendship with Kyoko. That tension lasted for a few days when Hana gave up and told Kyoko that no matter what, she cannot stay without being friends with Kyoko and they made up.

"Yeah. Tsu-kun is strong. Oh and Haru-chan, we have to buy cake for tonight's dinner as dessert."

Haru didn't even notice Kyoko talking. Normally she would have participated in the conversation. But now, somehow from thinking about Kyoko and Hana's friendship, her minded diverted to Gokudera.

"Haru." Hana slightly poked her shoulder.

"Hahi!?" Haru asked in a gob smacked expression.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Kyoko asked worriedly. The whole day, Haru has been acting weird, starting from homeroom class. She didn't even finish her cake at lunch, her excuse being that she ate too much at home. She definitely wasn't herself today.

"Of course! Haru was thinking about tonight's dinner! It's going to be fun right!" Haru replied.

"Yeah…" Kyoko and Hana answered simultaneously while both of them were thinking the same thing. What was going on with Haru?

"Well, we should head to the dessert shop now. This dinner is our first together as seniors so it has to be perfect in every way!" Kyoko happily said as she linked arms with Haru and Hana and dragged them towards the cake shop.

**.…**_**foreseen**_**...**

The walk to Tsuna's house was short. Haru clutched the basket of small cupcakes in her hand walked towards the house. Kyoko was right. It was a special dinner. It was their first dinner as seniors. There will be some who going to be there as part of the family, but for the rest of them, it was kicking off senior year. As Reborn would say, kicking off senior year, Vongola Style.

When Haru reached the house, the front door was already open and it was quite noisy inside, indicating that most of them were already here.

"Haru-nii!." A thirteen year old Fuuta greeted her.

"I will take the cake basket" He politely offered to take it inside to which Haru happily agreed.

As Fuuta took the basket inside, Haru examined the room. It seems that the whole house was prepared for the dinner.

"Haru-chan, there you are!" This time, it was Kyoko and Chrome who were walking towards her. From the looks of it, they must have been upstairs with boys.

"Hey…" Haru weakly replied.

"Hayato-kun fainted again, so Boss and Yammamoto are with him" Chrome updated Haru with the information.

"Is he okay?!" Haru asked as worry overcame her. Was it a symptom of what happened to him? Is it deadly?

Kyoko and Chrome were obviously surprised by Haru's outburst. "Of course. He just saw Bianchi-san, that's all." Kyoko reassured her while thinking about Haru 'state.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

The dinner started half an hour late because Gokudera was unconscious. But when it started everyone was in chattery and shared their thoughts on senior year and what they are going to do after school.

"I am thinking of applying for a baseball scholarship" Yammamoto said with a chuckle.

"Tch. What a baseball idiot" Gokudera muttered. "I will get a degree in mathematics" He announced proudly.

"I will go to Madison Square Garden with the extreme strength!" Ryohei exclaimed loudly. Though he finished school earlier than the rest, he was still hanging around with them. Collonello was apparently training him for a few years before he went his own way.

"What about you Tsuna?" Yammamoto asked Tsuna who was quietly listening to the rest of his friends talking.

"Eh? Me?" Tsuna answered with a confused expression.

"He will become the Vongola boss of course" Reborn butted in before Tsuna could answer. Tsuna didn't even bother to argue because by this time he already knew that it will be useless and he would end up being beaten. So he just gave a sigh and let Reborn continue on how his future will be.

Tsuna took a moment to ignore Reborn and noticed that everyone was really happy and this made him feel really relieved as their boss. But he noticed that there were two people who were completely opposite of their usual selves. Lambo and Haru. Normally Lambo will be trying to steal other people's food while now he was in a very stingy mood. While Haru seemed to be spacing out.

"Oi, Lambo?" Tsuna started to talk to Lambo.

"What, no-good Tsuna?" Lambo replied rather rudely which was not at all surprising.

"Why are you so not annoying?" Tsuna wouldn't admit it, but when Lambo was not being annoying the whole atmosphere feels uneven. But it was stress-free though.

"Humph. Haru took Lambo's ten year bazooka and still didn't return it" Lambo replied with his brows furrowed.

Tsuna took a quick glance at Haru who was spacing out and she wasn't even touching her food much.

"Lambo! Did you say something mean to Haru?!" Tsuna spoke fearing that Lambo did something.

Maybe he did something to Haru and she was off mood because of that. Lambo definitely has the capability of doing something like that. He was a little brat after all.

"No! Lambo-san didn't even talk to Haru because of that!"

Tsuna didn't say anything to Lambo. What was wrong with Haru? With his hyper intuition, he can sense that something was clearly wrong with Haru. She seemed distant and not at all like her usual self.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna decided to find some answers from his girlfriend and Haru's best friend.

"Hmm?" Kyoko replied sweetly.

"What is wrong with-"

"Haru-chan?" Kyoko finished the sentence for him.

Tsuna nodded at her reply.

"She seems different today…" Tsuna elaborated.

Kyoko's face formed a sad expression. "She was like this the whole day. She didn't say anything even though I asked her…"

"Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna replied as he cast another look at Haru. She was eating a little and was chatting with I-Pin a little. But that aura of something not being right was still there. It was his job as the family's future boss to find out if anything is wrong with the members.

"Kyoko-chan, we should talk to Haru afterwards" Tsuna gave instructions to Kyoko. "We should" Kyoko replied while looking at Haru's forlorn face.

* * *

**Haru's POV**

Haru could feel Tsuna and Kyoko looking at her from time to time. She kind of felt uncomfortable. She didn't dare to look at them.

The dinner on the other hand was going well. Haru tried her best to overcome her thoughts and mingle herself.

"Ahoshi! How dare you!" The chattering in the room died down as Gokudera suddenly stood up with his white shirt covered in food, while Lambo was sitting on his chair slightly shaking. From the looks of it, Lambo must have done something which caused Gokudera's food to spill. Not exactly an uncommon scenario.

"Hayato-kun! Calm down!" Chrome tried to reason with Gokudera who was currently fuming. It obviously had no effect as he got ready to take his dynamites to which Tsuna started freaking out.

"Gokudera-kun! It's Ok! Please don't blow up my house!" Tsuna screamed while flapping his hands out of fear. "Here, you can have my food!"

Gokudera shut his eyes. If tenth says he must do it. Or else he won't be the right hand man. With this in mind he sat down.

"Ugh. This is the only good food I can have since I live entirely on canned food" Gokudera muttered under his breath.

This wasn't gone unheard by Haru. Her mind suddenly bellowed with questions.

That was so unhealthy! Won't that be putting him at more risk! Unconsciously she kept staring at Gokudera until someone called her.

"Haru?" It was Hana speaking. Quickly, Haru cast her eyes away from Gokudera. Hana was still looking at her with concern.

"Um. I'm feeling sick" Haru said softly.

She was grateful that she got to hang out with everyone. But right now she was feeling off. Kind of sick. There was a heavy load on her back that was killing her. And seeing all these people just made it heavier. She can't stay here knowing it.

"Sick? Should we call Shamal?" Tsuna asked her. Haru shook her head. The last person she wanted to see was that pervert doctor.

"I will just go home…"

"Already? Come on Haru!" Yammamoto tried to talk her out. But she shook her head.

"No, really. This was fun, but I feel sick…" Haru tried to talk her way out of the dinner. Sometimes she wished that her friends weren't so stubborn.

"Haru-chan, we didn't even have your favorite cake yet" Kyoko softly spoke. Haru gave a small smile. "It's ok. Bye Guys" She quickly replied as she walked out of the room leaving everyone confused.

She made her way to the front door and grabbed her shoes and started to walk towards her house. It wasn't that far because for her senior year her parents got her a cozy little apartment near the school. That way she was able to go to school fast and visit her friends too.

"Haru!"

"Haru-chan!"

Haru nearly tripped out of shock when she heard two people called her. She turned back to see that it was Tsuna and Kyoko.

"Tsuna-san! Kyoko-chan!" Haru spoke with shock. She didn't really expect anyone to follow her.

"Haru-chan, you shouldn't be walking alone at night" Kyoko gave her friend a small smile as she leveled with her, Tsuna following behind closely.

"Um... Thanks…" Haru replied uneasily. She did appreciate them looking out for her. Really. But right now all she wanted to do was be alone.

"Haru, what is bothering you?" Tsuna asked out of the blue.

Haru didn't reply for a few seconds. She knew that she can trust Tsuna. But should she let him know that possible right hand man dies ten years later? Haru bit her lip.

"It's nothing big..." She replied. She didn't know why she said that.

Part of her wanted to tell somebody about what happened. And she also knew that Tsuna can figure out what was wrong on some level because of his hyper intuition. Maybe they can help Gokudera. But she didn't want anyone to feel as depressed as she was feeling right now.

"Haru, don't lie" Tsuna spoke a little sternly.

"Haru-chan, I know what is wrong…" Kyoko said with a soft expression.

Haru's eyes widened. There was no possible way that anyone would know what the real problem is. She didn't mention it to a single soul.

"You do?" Haru asked Kyoko will fear lacing her voice and Tsuna also asked the same question at the exact same time.

"You are in love with Gokudera-kun aren't you?" Kyoko told Haru.

"Hahi?!" Haru was genuinely surprised by that assumption. "No! That's not it"

Turns out Haru wasn't the only one surprised by Kyoko's assumption? Tsuna's eyes were practically out of his eye sockets.

"I caught you staring at him today…" Kyoko said when Haru recovered form the shock.

"No! No! Kyoko-chan, that's not it…" Haru cleared up the obvious misunderstanding.

Tsuna stayed quiet for a while before finally speaking. "It is something related to Gokudera-kun, isn't it?" Haru didn't even reply because her expression gave her away.

Tsuna figured out that much thanks to his hyper intuition.

"What happened Haru?" Tsuna questioned.

Haru stared at the ground for a while. She was facing that question again. Should she or should she not tell Tsuna about the future?

**TBC**

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Should Haru come clean about what she saw in the future?**

…**Make sure you **Follow, Favorite and Review** the story! :') …**


End file.
